


The Glance of A Thousand Words

by fanficloverme96



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficloverme96/pseuds/fanficloverme96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE-SHOT: To think it started with a glance. A pic prompt from Tumblr. Brolin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glance of A Thousand Words

The Glance of a Thousand Words

A. glance was all it took. The way he stared at him, his eyes lingering over his frame, pouring out an unspoken message that only they could understand.

They couldn't do more than that, obviously: not with the attention of the world upon them, viciously hungry for just a sniff of scandal. But for them, a look could say anything, a look could mean 'I missed you' or 'I want you' or just, simply, 'Later'.

For them, a look was enough.

They didn't need words to say how they feel. No outright 'I love you's or 'I care's for them unless they were looking for trouble. For them, the meeting of eyes-however brief they are- would suffice.

For now.

Neither of them were the type to make dramatic declarations of affection- well sometimes Bradley did, but always jokingly- but they knew, it was so easy for the other to read- in the clear calm blue of Bradley's eyes as he dissolved into helpless peals of laughter at a ridiculous crack, in the darker, more layered azure of Colin's as he watched him laugh, something more than fondness hidden there.

Someday, Colin hoped, he could speak out his affections towards Bradley. To say, to scream, to shout out how much he cared, to announce to the whole world that he is in love with his friend. And the world would not have any right to judge once he's done. Ah... but for now, all that would be wishful thinking.

For now, he'll have to rely on his eyes to convey the message.

And Bradley wants to, wants to serenade Colin in front of a crowd, wants to scream it out on a rooftop, wants to write it in the air with a plane, but Colin will say No, and Think about it, and What will they say.

And Bradley will answer that he doesn't care.

Their conversation usually went like this.

"No," Colin murmured. "Think about the media...what would they say?"

But Bradley was undeterred. "I don't care,"

And Colin snapped, "And what if something happens with us, and you regret this? What if this messes up your career? What about your family, Bradley, you thought about that?"

Colin's always been the quieter, more committed, the responsible one who remembers all their anniversaries and birthdays and dates. But Bradley's always been the one more certain of this.

"I want to do this," he answered, every time. "Do you?"

Colin looked at his friend, taking in the sparkle in his eyes and his determined yet strangely vulnerable smile. He took in everything that made him fall in love with him in the first place. Suddenly there was no doubt.

"Yes," Colin answered with a deep sigh yet he smiled as he did.

Bradley looked startled. They'd been through this a thousand times, the same circling argument, over and over and over, always ending with Colin saying "Not yet," and Bradley replying, quietly, "Okay."

But Colin had had enough. Enough of watching the poorly-concealed disappointment in Bradley's eyes. Enough of lying. Enough of hiding.

"Yes," he repeated, surer now, and he watched as the surprise in Bradley's eyes changed into delight, watched as everything started to change, the whole world, enfolding new and bright before them. "I'm sure."

And he felt a little wobbly, but that was alright.

Bradley couldn't help but smile with him.

And to think that it all started with a glance.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ok, LOL. This fic was actually something my friend and I wrote as comments in Facebook. I started it as a joke then it got continued and before we knew it, THIS happened. LOL, please leave kudos/comments regardless!


End file.
